Mobile devices and personal communication devices are generally used for multiple purposes. There exist many different ways of controlling these devices. Conventional control methods include the use of dedicated buttons, soft buttons in combination with a user interface, user interfaces with graphical elements, and the use of touch screens. As the number of operations and features on a device increase, basic operations are harder to access. In other instances, changes in display screen size can present challenges to selection of on screen elements. In particular, touch commands for larger display devices can make single hand use more difficult. There exists a need for configurations, features, and control arrangements that allow for improved control and improved access.